La boussole
by Abbym0
Summary: Dean découvre une vieille boussole ensorcelée. Bobby lui explique alors quel est son pouvoir et le chasseur ne va pas réellement apprécier celui-ci.


**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Depuis toute petite j'ai toujours été fascinée par les boussoles. (Je me revois encore partir à "l'aventure" avec mon bateau pirate imaginaire et ma boussole obtenue dans une pochette surprise...)**

 **Bref, je m'égare. Je voulais rendre un petit hommage à cet objet magique alors voilà, j'espère que ce texte saura vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Dean s'ennuie pendant que le monde s'active autour de lui.

Sam est plongé sur les lignes qu'affichent son écran d'ordinateur, lisant et relisant de nombreuses pages internet à la recherche d'une enquête tandis que Bobby tente vainement de retirer la rouille qui s'est incrustée dans la détente de son fusil favori.

Castiel reste en retrait, feuilletant des pages de journaux, préférant la lecture sur papier que de se frotter à ces diables d'ordinateurs dont il ne maîtrise toujours pas la technologie.

Et Dean les regarde faire, sirotant docilement sa bière. Il n'a aucune envie de repartir à la chasse, pas tout de suite du moins : il est épuisé par la dernière.

Alors il observe son frère pianoter des doigts sur son ordinateur puis s'arrêter sur une page, pensant probablement être tombé sur un cas intéressant avant de repartir en quête de monstre sur un autre site. Mais Sam l'ennuie affreusement, regarder un poisson rouge tourner dans son bocal serait très probablement plus divertissant.

Après un soupire contrarié, ses yeux se portent donc sur Bobby qui se met à lâcher un « Idjit » contre son chiffon qui s'effile à cause d'un bout de métal ébranlé sur son arme. Il sourit à ce spectacle avant de détourner le regard par inadvertance, dans un mouvement de tête incontrôlé.

Et c'est sur Castiel que ses yeux chutent. Castiel dont les doigts noircissent légèrement à cause de l'encre sur laquelle ils ne font que passer et repasser encore et encore. Castiel qui soupire en tournant la page de son journal, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de la reposer sur la table.

Sa masse capillaire est plus décoiffée qu'à son habitude à cause de l'entêtement de l'ange à sans cesse y laisser courir ses doigts lorsqu'il ne trouve pas ce qu'il cherche. Ses lèvres sont sèches alors sa langue s'y glisse furtivement afin de les humecter un tant soit peu avant de les resserrer et de plisser des yeux, comme si ces gestes allaient augmenter sa concentration.

Mais Dean détourne une nouvelle fois les yeux en vidant sa bière, préférant ne pas attarder son regard sur son ami, se dérangeant lui-même se sa propre insistance et de ce que cela provoque en lui, c'est-à-dire un étrange dérèglement sentimental.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire pour passer le temps, il se lève, commençant à faire quelques pas, longeant une bibliothèque de bibelots anciens, certains ayant probablement une certaine signification aux yeux de son père de substitution, d'autres ayant été très probablement ramenés d'une chasse.

Une boussole attire son attention. Elle est vieille, très vieille. Un mince film de poussière l'empêche de voir avec exactitude les dessins qui sont gravés dans le cadrant de celle-ci. Ils ont pourtant l'air beaux, stylisés avec cette technique si étrange que l'on employait dans les siècles passés.

Alors il la prend dans sa main et retire ces fines particules que le temps a déposé.

Mais à peine l'a-t-il touchée que l'aiguille se met à faire la girouette, tournant dans tous les sens d'une bien curieuse manière pour finalement se stabiliser en un point précis en direction de la fenêtre qui se trouve juste derrière l'ange.

Dean étouffe un rire et relève la tête vers Bobby.

« -Elle ne marche pas ta boussole. » déclare-t-il simplement, l'air gouailleur.

« -Si. » répond le vieux chasseur sans même relever la tête.

« -Tu m'as toujours dit que le nord était du côté de ta porte d'entrée. »

« -Elle _ton_ nord Dean. » dans un léger souffle « Sais-tu à quoi servent réellement les boussoles ? » en posant son arme à plat sur la table pour regarder avec tendresse celui qu'il considère comme son fils.

Sam s'interrompt pour écouter la conversation, relevant enfin les yeux de son écran, sentant que Bobby va conter une de ses intéressantes histoires. Castiel poursuit sa lecture tout en écoutant, étant polyvalent.

« -A indiquer le nord non ? » se demandant si Bobby se moque de lui, s'appuyant doucement contre le vieux meuble, l'objet toujours dans sa main.

« -En un sens oui. » lui concède-t-il « Mais en vérité elles ont été conçues afin que l'homme ne soit pas égaré et sache toujours retrouver son chemin. Les boussoles sont des guides. On a pris le nord comme référence, pour que toutes soient pareilles mais celle que tu tiens dans ta main est tout autre. » sourit-il légèrement.

« -En quoi est-elle différente ? »

« -Elle n'indique pas le nord mais conserve sa fonction de boussole. Un sort la couvre pour guider celui qui la tient en ses mains. Elle mène vers la personne aimée. Elle a été conçue pour ne jamais la perdre de vue et toujours retrouver son chemin vers elle. »

C'est le moment que choisi Castiel pour fermer son journal, ayant parcouru toutes ses pages, relevant la tête vers ses amis.

Dean regarde alors de nouveau la boussole avec stupéfaction, puis ses yeux suivent très nettement le chemin de l'aiguille jusqu'à la personne qui lui fait face, à l'opposé de la table.

Personne n'est dupe.

Sam étouffe un rire, Bobby sourit tendrement tandis que Castiel reste impassible en apparence bien que ses yeux, où la grâce agitée s'y reflète, s'animent vivement en croisant le regard du chasseur.

Dean rougit violemment tandis que ses doigts se crispent sur la relique et que ses yeux se ferment, comme si le fait de ne plus voir allait masquer ce moment aux yeux de tous.

Maudite vieillerie.

Il préfère se terrer dans le silence et oublier.

.~.

La journée est passée rapidement pour tout le monde. Tout le monde sauf Dean.

Dean qui toute la journée a senti des yeux bleus perçants creuser un fossé à la base de sa nuque tant le regard de l'ange est persécuteur.

Puis son frère et Bobby sont partis se coucher tandis que lui reste dans la bibliothèque en avalant le contenu de son verre de whisky, tournant ce fichu objet dans tous les sens entre ses doigts.

Castiel le regarde différemment depuis qu'il sait et il n'aime pas ça, réellement pas ça. Il a peur de perdre son amitié avec lui, l'unique sentiment qu'il lui accordait, lui, l'ange du Seigneur aux immenses pouvoir, celui-là même qui a eu la force de le sortir de l'Enfer il y a des années déjà.

Il a toujours su qu'il devrait se contenter de cette unique, simple et belle amitié, celle qui à beau s'ébranler avec le temps et les erreurs mais qui sait se reconstruire à chaque fois comme par magie. Parce qu'il lui pardonne tout, il ne peut jamais lui en vouloir trop longtemps.

Et tout ça lui convenait, il réussissait à vivre parfaitement avec ses sentiments du moment qu'il conservait Castiel à ses côtés, que l'ange restait sur ses talons pour veiller sur lui comme il aime le faire, parce qu'ils sont meilleurs amis.

Mais maintenant il sait. Il sait et il va le repousser parce qu'un ange ça n'aime pas. Pas comme ça du moins. Dean n'est qu'un humain, une race inférieur face l'ange à la grâce si pure qu'est Castiel.

Il est tiré de ses pensées par l'aiguille qui s'agite et se tourne vers lui-même. Il entend alors le bruissement bien connu du tissu de ce fichu trench-coat qu'il aime tant.

L'ange tire une chaise et s'assoit juste à côté de lui. Dean n'a même pas besoin de le regarder, la boussole lui indiquant déjà sa présence.

Il préfère garder ses yeux sur le fond de son verre, dépité par la trahison de cet objet maudit.

« -Dean je… »

« -Non, toi, tu ne dis rien. » objecte-t-il d'un doigt, repoussant la boussole au loin sur la table « Oublie Cas, oublie tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« -Mais enfin je… »

« -Tu rien du tout. Je peux me contenter de rester ton ami comme je l'ai toujours fait, il n'y a aucune raison que ça change. Je ne peux pas te dire que cet objet a menti, ça serait absurde puisque ça n'est pas le cas. Mais oublie, je me contenterai de notre amitié et de, comme tu le dis si bien, ce lien profond que nous partageons . » fixant le bois de la table « Ça ne doit rien changer entre nous puisque rien n'a changé dans le fond… Mais si jamais tu ne supportes plus de me voir, je le comprendrai parfaitement, tu n'as pas à… »

« -Dean écoute… » reprend l'ange.

« -La ferme Cas ! » bien plus abruptement qu'il ne le voulait en commençant à se lever pour partir.

Mais Castiel est un ange, Castiel est fort. Alors Castiel pose simplement sa main sur son avant bras et immédiatement Dean se rassoit parce que la douceur de ce geste face à la force de ses propres propos le désarme. Simplement parce que cet ange a cette faculté si particulière d'apaiser chaque fibre de son être, chaque petite étincelle lumineuse de son âme.

Alors il reste abasourdi, n'osant toujours pas le regarder, fixant simplement la table.

Castiel, résigné, attrape la boussole dans sa main et la met à la portée des yeux du chasseur.

Sur le coup, Dean ne comprend pas réellement la signification de ce geste. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'aiguille pointée en sa direction à lui, Dean Winchester, le simple chasseur à la misérable vie de débauche.

Il relève les yeux, totalement hébété, ne sachant que dire ou que faire. Castiel happe son regard avec une considération que Dean ne lui connaissait pas.

« -Je t'aime aussi Dean. Alors si tu veux bien arrêter de t'entêter sur le fait que l'on doit rester amis pendant deux minutes, on peut être plus si tu le veux bien. » explique-t-il calmement, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

Il reste figé, consterné, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que l'ange réagisse ainsi, ni à cette proposition qu'il ne pensait jamais entendre, à cette folle idée de trouver enfin une part de bonheur dans sa vie et de _vrai_ bonheur, pas l'éphémère joie de rencontrer une part de tarte sur sa route mais l'éternel bonheur d'avoir le droit de songer franchement à un avenir heureux, un avenir de chasse et d'amour auprès de sa famille.

« -Oh putain que oui je le veux. » lâche-t-il enfin maladroitement.

Ils contemplent leurs iris l'espace d'un instant afin d'y voir la grâce et l'âme s'y refléter, dansant à l'unisson, s'accordant sur ce même sentiment.

Seulement un instant avant que la main de Dean ne se serre timidement sur celle de Castiel, déboussolant la boussole qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête tandis que leurs lèvres se trouvent enfin.


End file.
